


Invictus

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: There is another being that the Host forgot to factor in when they jumped start the apocalypse, and He is Disappointed but has a Plan.Souls are powerful and they can write entire weaves, particularly the more stubborn ones.





	Invictus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will not be your kids' book nor will it be as censored as the TV show. It's royalty.

 

  
As Sam grappled with Michael/Adam and toppled both archangels and their vessels into the cage to prevent the apocalypse, Sam felt a tender force kept his soul and Adam's from following the two archangels into the cage. However, it was quite clear they weren't visible to the human eye because of the destroyed look that showed on Dean's swollen bloody face. Sam wanted to call out and tell his bother all was would fine, but he was both unsure Dean would have heard him, and a loud magnificent roar interrupted him.

It lasted only a moment but once it tapered off Dean and Sam were gone. Adam who also heard the roar and watched Sam and Dean's souls disappeared wondering what was going on. Before Adam could think more on it he was gone as well, yet, he awoke to where he back in Heaven. Adam wouldn't know what turmoil the disappearance of the two caused nor would he know the plans that such an event derailed. All he knew was he was in heaven and his brothers disappeared away from string-pulling of angels and demons. No one thought to ask Adam about that day or2 he would have mentioned the roar with a shrug and maybe they would have figured it out, eventually.

Sam and Dean, on the other hand, had stumbled in front of the large hilly mound. Both drastically altered, Dean was now to be around twenty-two from what he could tell, and Sam looked about eighteen. Dean had no idea where they are or how they got there, which was freaking him out but he kept his head.

Sam felt calm as he took in his surroundings as they clued him to where they had landed. The world of Aslan held a healthier and more magically saturated feel to the air then to Sam's earth. He wanted to jump and smile at the feel of it on his skin but a chill running down and up his spine and nausea settling in his stomach. which he knew wasn't caused by the air or the fact he was missing a few pounds of muscles and an inch or so in height. He felt himself lose color and he gave a full body shiver. Dean stared at him looking worried.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, and Sam could hear a million questions Dean had.

Before Sam could even think of answering anything he felt a tug his chest like someone was trying to direct him somewhere. It only took a moment to recognize the tenderness of Aslan's grace to be the one directing him to enter the mound. Taking off in a run toward the entrance, he felt more than saw his brother following. Sam was sure Aslan was the one he should be thanking for Dean, not demanding answers or trying to stop him.

He and Dean were not stopped by any kind of guard, which Sam hoped the only reasoning was because of Aslan. Inside Sam followed the tug through winding stone corridors until he reached a cloth door.

He could feel the energy wafting out of the room, he wasn't sure if it was because of the room itself or the emotional charge inside. It wasn't good energy either, it felt strong and heavy like anger or sadness.

He almost turned around to tell his brother to stay there but he smiled ruefully at the glare that would get him, so he simply walked into the room.

Sam walked in time to hear Lucy say, "No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter replied. Sam could see that he walked in on a war council around the Stone Table, but he was more focused on what the (once again) young High King said.

He stopped in the doorway and he felt Dean crowd behind him. Sam knew Dean was scanning the room and noticing all the different creatures. Sam pretended he didn't notice Dean gripping the back of his shirt.

"Peter Colin Pevensie" Sam barked, he was able to mimic his voice of when he was much older. Sam saw many tenses up and go defensive and look over to him. He felt Dean tense and Sam figured he was glaring everyone down in response. Sam didn't let himself take too much notice of the others looking at him with ranging emotions, his sole focus was on the ridged High King's back. The other monarchs looked at Sam with confused and curious eyes, none quite recognizing him beyond looking and sounding familiar but one.

"Sam?" Edmund asked finally after a long moment of silence. Susan and Lucy gasped. Peter remained quiet and faced away from Sam.

"King Edmund," Sam answered back with a nod. He saw the suspicious and curious looks on the others faces. Peter hunched over further.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Now that my dear Queen is a very long story, but needless to say, I am a Son of Adam from the Spare room or from Earth. And this shadow behind me is my older brother Dean," Sam said with a regal shrug and gesture behind him. He ignored the rippling gasps and the hard glances he was receiving for Susan and Edmund.

A voice roused from the crowd, "And who are you, Son of Adam, to cause such a stir?" the crowd cleared for a small mouse to demand from his perch on the edge of the Table. Sam allowed his attention to be drawn away from the High King's back.

**Author's Note:**

> The reasons I chose to crossover SPN/Narnia. They both follow the multi-universe theory. They both have religious tones and themes. They both have close brothers. They both have tangible heavens and both part of the supernatural/fantasy genre.
> 
> Opinions?
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
